N-oxydiethylene-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide (OBTS), N-t-butyl-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide (BBTS), and N-cyclohexyl-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide (CTBS) are commercially available and widely used accelerators for the curing and vulcanization of unsaturated elastomers. While the scorch time of compounds containing OBTS, BBTS and CTBS are generally satisfactory, the cure rates often are slower than is desireable for many applications. An auxiliary material to be used in conjunction with the N-oxydiethylene-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide, N-t-butyl-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide, and N-cyclohexyl-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide in unsaturated polymers to enhance the cur rate without substantially altering the scorch time would be a valuable addition to the compounders art. Such a system would enhance and expand the use of the N-oxydiethylene-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide, N-t-butyl-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide and N-cyclohexyl-2-benzothiazole sulfenamide while providing the compounder with more flexibility.